clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate/4
21:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE stay! You're one of the best Administrators here! And you didn't cause Crisis IV or III! PLEAEE stay! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Bluecoollava is back! He's using a account called Bluecoollav2! He's hacking you, this time! OOJH Told me, and Blue might hack me, Hat, Pat, Staffan, and Metal! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Am not bluecoollava! Bluecoollava said am, so do I. Does that mean any thing?~OOJH123 01:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Other Penguins say am. me the story of me, ones i was a normal penguin, poor, I need money so i hacked. i become bad! i hacked chillyfreezz and i made him said the d word on club penguin and some how, i also say "am". P.S: Forgive about the party you had and I'm done with hacking. Bluecoollava penguin band join penguin band the second! go to my user page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 04:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) That Award Thanks for the Idol award! But why did I only get one? I helped you stay every time, didn't I? ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY! MY PARTY ON SUMMIT STARTS NOW! COME IF YOU CAN! --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 18:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Shop Sharkbate, I come to you to reqest that you let me make a shop, and extend the copyright to me also. I acknowledge that it was your idea originally, and I think it is a brilliant idea. sSo, can I have a shop?--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 20:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Shop Can you keep in mind that my shop is completely different to yours and metals... It doesnt require tokens/pts to "buy" the items... Users will b able 2 request me to make them an avatar or a signiture/pic from the previews that i will provide. So i would like to keep it as it is my own idea. If not id like to request that i can join your copyright with metal and you... and i will make sure i put it was your idea. --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 20:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Party Room What room is your 3,000 edits party going to be in? Post the answer on my talk page. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 23:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Guess What Hey guess what? I saw Vader2006 again and I dont think it was gizmo. He wasnt wearing pink the whole time just normal stuff but unlike the time me and you saw him this time he barley talked and did not add people (well at least not me)what do you think Gizmo or not Gizmo. '''Brendan7195 [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii]] Shop Hi! I did ask Metal, but he never replies to any messages I send him. Maybe if you talk to him he might actually acknowledge that I've asked him if I could have a shop? Thanks dude.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 07:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Friends Ya, we're still friends. You're pretty much my best friend on here, besides TS. Sorry, I've gtg, so I can't go on CP. I'll be on later.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Oh...you go to a music studio? Why are you filming a music video? For what?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa...you're like, famous! Anyways, are we best friends?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well, you're doing a song with a famous singer.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ah...friends are forever!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ummmmmm sharkbate SR09 is still bocked he can't send you this message because he's still blocked so he told me to do it for him so unblock him until then seeya.--[[Patrickrocks09]] 23:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) blocking thx for unblocking me but do you know why metal has to block me? cuz i always edit his precious rarity page! '''LISTEN! DO YOU KNOW WHY I KEEP REMOVING ITEMS ON RARITY PAGE? CUZ SOME OF THE ITEMS ON THAT PAGE IS NOT RARE!!!! LOOK AT THAT PAGE, IS THE QUEEN'S CROWN RARE? IS THE MOON AND STARS BACKGROUND RARE? THE BLUE MAIL BAG IS RARE BUT I GOT BLOCK! DARN IT! IT'S NONSENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 04:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Buy I will buy the "Animated Sailboat" from User:Sharkbate/Sharky Shopy~OOJH123 18:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Here Heres photo for the boat.~OOJH123 18:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Quit No! I didn't quit! If I did, there would be a template on my page! I just don't come around here because I really don't like this wiki as much as the Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki. This database runs better without me here, anyway. I only work here because it's my job; I've had too many crisis and hate mail to enjoy working here, but I am not giving up the title. Remember, I'm the Dictator, Barkjon has the real power (I can't promote users). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Did you? You made the boat yet? Oh I did not now that.~OOJH123 20:18, 18 March 2009